<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights, Camera, Come! by lostangelkira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032283">Lights, Camera, Come!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira'>lostangelkira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Filming sex, Fun, Love, M/M, blowjob, crispy!Lucifer, devil bod, porn shoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Yellow Eyes gone, Dean has retired from Hunting and is settling in L.A. with his boyfriend, Lucifer Morningstar. The Devil himself. Deciding to become a Private Investigator, Dean is determined to make it happen on his own. But it isn't cheap. Lucifer has an idea; appear in a movie. When in LA...</p><p>Square Fill: Filming Sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights, Camera, Come!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Dean-</p><p> </p><p>“Man, nothing comes cheap in LA, does it?” he muttered as he looked through the Private Investigator legal requirements. “Between the required Criminal Justice courses, the certifications and licensing…no way my tiny scrap of savings puts a dent in all of this.”</p><p>He tossed it on the coffee table before getting up and going over to the bar. Lucifer walked over, wearing nothing but his robe while Dean poured himself a half glass of whiskey.</p><p>“I’d be happy to pay for everything, darling,” Lucifer told him, easing up behind him and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.</p><p>“It’s very tempting,” Dean sighed. “But this is the new start to my life. I’d like to make it on my own, to know that I can do this.”</p><p>“Admirable, if not a bit infuriating to one who has such ample resources at his disposal,” Lucifer said. “But if that’s what you desire, I’m here for anything else you need.”</p><p>“I could use an idea for a way to earn the money myself,” Dean teased, taking a long drink from his glass.</p><p>He set his glass back on the bar when he felt Lucifer tug at his hips. Dean turned around to face the Devil himself, the smile on his face making Dean’s stomach twist with nerves and excitement.</p><p>“I think I have one that should work fairly quickly,” he said before kissing him. Dean relaxed into it, leaning back against the bar. “And given your…proclivities, I think you’ll enjoy it.”</p><p>“How long will it take to set up?” Dean asked, panting lightly as Lucifer’s hands worked their way into his jeans.</p><p>“With my connections and money, a couple of days,” he replied, biting at his ear lightly. “Let’s talk it over…later. Right now, I’d rather take you back to bed.”</p><p>“We’ve been in bed for the last 2 days,” Dean chuckled, not fighting his boyfriend as he pulled him towards the stairs.</p><p>“Which both of us have more than earned,” he added. “You retired from Hunting what, two…three weeks ago?”</p><p>“Two,” Dean told him, losing his belt once they were in their shared bedroom. “But I still want to get a jump on it.”</p><p>“Like I said,” Lucifer drawled while pulling Dean’s pants down and settling onto his knees. “Later.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Dean groaned. It was going to be a fun evening.</p><p> </p><p>One week later…</p><p> </p><p>Dean felt a bit nervous as they drove up to one of Lucifer’s many real estate holdings. This one was a four story, Gothic mansion just outside of the Los Angeles city limits. The expansive grounds were surrounded by a thick forest. The house was all blacks and grays. A number of stone and plaster statues adorned the house and the front yard, giving off an imposing look.</p><p>“You’re sure about this?” Dean asked for what felt like the millionth time.</p><p>“Very much so,” Lucifer told him, giving him a grin. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t all for it.”</p><p>“Even though you’re not going to be your usual, handsome self for this?”</p><p>“It wasn’t my first choice,” Lucifer replied with a shrug. “But the producer that’s filming this specializes in more ‘niche, specialty’ movies and has been wanting to film this script for a while. I assured him that I would supply the actors and he wouldn’t have to worry about any make-up artists.”</p><p>“Does he know? About you, I mean,” Dean asked as they pulled into the garage. A large van and two other cars were parked inside already.</p><p>“I’ve never shown him my face. He’s like most people, they write off the truth as delusion or eccentricity.”</p><p>“You may make him a believer today,” Dean said as they got out of the car. “The only thing I’m worried about is this little ‘project’ making my future line of work difficult to get into.”</p><p>“Not to worry,” Lucifer assured him, pulling him close. “Our contracts state this film will be available only on select subscription sites. All quite discreet. It'll be ok.”</p><p>Dean leaned into him, kissing him before letting him lead him through the house. Even empty, the house was gorgeous. Lucifer led him through the kitchen and down a hall to a closed door. A sign marked 'Closed Set' was taped to the door. Turning, there was another door with a signed that read 'Dressing Room'. They went inside, finding it was a large, lavish bathroom. They were quiet as they undressed and showered. Dean felt a little embarrassed as his boyfriend helped ensure he was clean inside as well as out. It felt good though.</p><p>With that done, they toweled off. A plush couch sat in an alcove in the room, next to a simple vanity. A short stack of clothes were folded neatly and left on said couch. Dean dressed in the loose silk pants, cinching them to ensure they didn't slide down his hips.</p><p>“Leave the shirt,” Lucifer purred. “It will be easier.”</p><p>“What about you?” Dean asked as Lucifer made him sit on the couch.</p><p>“I'll get ready in a moment,” he said, sending something on his phone before leaving it sit next to Dean. “You trust me, yes?”</p><p>“Very much,” Dean replied with no hesitation. “I love you.”</p><p>“And I you, darling,” Lucifer said, gripping his shoulder a little harder than usual. “This might sting a bit.”</p><p>Before Dean could ask, he felt the slight prick of a needle. Everything went dark in a matter of moments.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>When he came to, Dean cracked open his eyes. His mind was still a bit fuzzy as he lifted his head. The room he was in appeared to be a study, going by the bookshelves against the wall, a large set of windows off to his side. It had started to rain, the drops pattering softly against the glass. Hearing a low chant, he focused on what was around him. Four robed figures were moving around him, performing a ritual of some kind. Dean went to move, but found he was cuffed in place. He could feel that he was lying on something soft and comfortable.</p><p>His heart started to race as the chanting stopped. Loud footsteps could be heard from across the room. Lifting his head, Dean trembled all over. Lucifer was making his way across the room in all his devilish glory; appearing taller and broader than he remembered. Those wicked, dragon like wings of his twitched and flexed as he folded them back. The robed figures said something to him, but Dean was too focused on looking at Lucifer to know what was said. Lucifer waved them off, the figures disappearing into the shadowy corners of the room.</p><p>Dean whined a little, his legs twisting as he felt himself getting aroused as Lucifer approached. He doubted he'd ever get tired of seeing him like this; all powerful...capable of snapping him in half without any effort. Yet he knew he'd never hurt him. It occurred to him, it was his turn to speak.</p><p>“I...I offer my body to you...my soul,” he managed to stammer out, his nerves nearly choking him into silence. “To use as you desire.”</p><p>Lucifer smirked at him as he stood next to the altar he was cuffed to. He reached up and ran his clawed fingers across his cheek, down to his jaw.</p><p>“A most gracious...and handsome offering,” he purred, the deep bass of his voice making him shiver.</p><p>“Hmm...,” Lucifer hummed, his hand moving down his throat, to his chest. “You're sure? That I may use you as I see fit?”</p><p>“Yes, Lord Lucifer,” Dean replied, his eyes fluttering shut as those wickedly sharp claws carefully rolled a nipple. “Fuck...please...use me.”</p><p>“Very well then,” Lucifer growled.</p><p>Dean yelped in surprise when he grabbed his pants and tore them off. The fabric gave no protest whatsoever, falling away in tatters. His cock was rock hard and leaking. Yep...he was totally into this. Lucifer's eyes were burning with his barely contained arousal as he ripped his own pants free. Dean couldn't help but moan as he saw Lucifer's cock bounce free. His own hips surged up, but it wasn't far, since his feet were cuffed as well.</p><p>He lifted his head from the altar as Lucifer drew closer. Dean kissed him as soon as he could reach. Lucifer pulled back in surprise, making him whine.</p><p>“You show no fear,” he said, his hand going around to cup the back of his head. “You're...different from other offerings given to me.” He glanced at the binds keeping Dean in place. “I trust that you won't run.” He gave him a stern, hard look. “You won't like the punishment if you try to run from me.”</p><p>“I won't,” Dean whispered.</p><p>Lucifer nodded and snapped the chains. Dean rubbed his wrists at first. When Lucifer sat beside him, Dean moved towards him. He kissed him again, trailing a hand down his front. Lucifer groaned as Dean reached his cock, stroking it slowly. The kiss became harsher, more insistent. Dean was right there with him. When he pulled back, Dean followed him. Lucifer eased back, lying flat and letting his legs fall open.</p><p>Dean needed no instruction. His mouth was watering with the prospect of sucking his boyfriend off right now. He knelt between Lucifer's legs, both hands gripping the base of his cock.</p><p>“Good boy,” Lucifer purred as he put his mouth on him, sucking hard before taking more of him in. “Oh, that's it.”</p><p>His lover's words had him blushing. But he didn't stop working to take more of his thick cock, working it down his throat. He shuddered when he felt Lucifer's clawed hand rest on his head. The slight prick of his claws against his scalp told him that he wanted him relaxed and open for what he was about to do. They had done this a number of times, in both forms. It was something Dean enjoyed as much as Lucifer.</p><p>As he pulled off of him to get a few deep breaths, Lucifer snapped his fingers. One of the robed figures from earlier stepped forward.</p><p>“Prepare him for me,” he growled.</p><p>Dean felt a little nervous for someone else to be touching him. Lucifer took hold of his chin, making him look up at him. The slight smile on his face helped to reassure him.</p><p>“Let him make sure you're ready for me,” he said before putting his hand on the back of his head and push him back down. “I'd hate to injure one so open...so willing.”</p><p>“Yes, my Lord,” Dean muttered before taking Lucifer's cock down his throat, licking at the red, scarred flesh.</p><p>Lucifer's grip on his hair tightened. Dean relaxed, breathing deep through his nose. He groaned as Lucifer curled his hips up. He could feel the attendant behind him, nudging his knees open a bit wider. Dean's eyes watered as he kept sucking as his boyfriend started thrusting into his mouth. It was slow at first, but it wasn't long before he was fucking his face. Dean moaned loudly, pushing back against the two lubed fingers that had pressed into him from behind. He laid his hands flat on his thighs, ignoring the incessant throbbing of his neglected dick. Besides, it would be worth the wait. It always was.</p><p>“Such a good little supplicant,” Lucifer growled. “I'm about to come. Swallow every drop.”</p><p>Dean whimpered as he fought not to come himself as he felt Lucifer's cock swell even more. He swallowed quickly, loving the salt and spice of his release. His hips snapped forward when the attendant tapped his prostate briefly before retracting their fingers and pouring more lube straight into his stretched hole before stepping back. Dean pulled off of Lucifer's cock with a pop, licking his lips clean. A little more of his release welled up at the tip. He quickly licked it off.</p><p>“Very impressive,” he purred. He kissed him again. “Now...for the true test of your desire.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Dean breathed as Lucifer used his strength to easily pull him up to straddle his hips.</p><p>“Lucifer,” he whined when he felt a finger slip inside his well stretched and lubed hole. “More...please.”</p><p>“Greedy little thing, aren't you?” Lucifer chuckled, taking himself in hand. Dean whined as he pressed against his ass. They both groaned when Dean bore down, spreading himself around the broad head of his cock. “Mmm...so ready for me...”</p><p>Dean planted his hands on Lucifer's chest, carefully working himself down the thick, textured cock until he had every inch inside of him. Even after doing this on a semi regular basis, it was still a major stretch for him. He needed a minute. He looked down at his lover. The smile on his face made him feel special. Lucifer's hand cupped his cheek. He turned his face into it, kissing his palm. His other hand stroked along his side and hip. Another minute later, Dean finally pulled himself back up, only to seat himself again. Time passed as he worked himself on Lucifer's dick, the head stroking against his prostate just the way he liked.</p><p>He yelped in surprise when Lucifer held him tight to his hips. All of a sudden, he was turned to where he was facing away from Lucifer. Lucifer slipped free of his body for a minute. He felt empty and aching for release. But he didn't voice his displeasure, choosing to remain silent while Lucifer got up on his knees. Keeping his back against his chest, Dean gasped as he felt him sink back into his body. He kept an arm across his chest for support as he rocked his hips up and forward into him. It felt damn good.</p><p>From this angle, even through the darkness of the room, he could see the camera crews filming this whole time. A rough thrust aimed right at his prostate had his eyes squeezing shut, moaning Lucifer's name.</p><p>“You look so stunning like this,” Lucifer whispered in his ear. “Taking my cock so well...you're perfect.”</p><p>“I'm close...Lucifer please...may I...?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, my love,” he panted, his thrusts getting shorter, harder. “Come whenever you desire. Come for me.”</p><p>It was just the push he needed. Dean's body drew taut, bowing out and away from Lucifer's body as his orgasm slammed into him. His cock kicked and pulsed against his belly as he came untouched while Lucifer kept moving inside him. Dean felt the light rush of air as Lucifer's wings spread high and wide behind him. He shuddered in pleasure as Lucifer gripped his cock gently, squeezing a second orgasm from him as the first one abated. Lucifer came not long after, holding him tight while Dean felt a hot rush inside of him. They both relaxed, Dean definitely feeling a bit boneless.</p><p>“I accept this offering and impart a blessing on you,” he purred, wrapping his wings around them both. Dean snuggled into his arms as he held him close.</p><p>“Cut!” the director shouted.</p><p>Dean grumbled as Lucifer pulled out, easing back from him. Set assistants came in, offering wipes and robes. He quickly cleaned up and took a robe for himself.</p><p>“I have to admit, you came through on the effects,” the director said, approaching Lucifer. “Very impressive.”</p><p>“Did you get everything you need?” Lucifer asked, his voice losing the resonance from earlier.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” he said. “Between this and some of the other stuff you shot over the last week, this movie is going to be hot.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Lucifer told him. “Well...I leave clean up in your crew's capable hands. My lover and I will be taking our leave.”</p><p>“No problem,” the director told them, shaking both of their hands. “Once editing is done, I'll send you a final cut and let you know when the video will go live. Thanks for being so supportive. I know this wasn't the most appealing script.”</p><p>“I'm all about helping people obtain their desires,” Lucifer told him with a grin. “Not to mention it was fun for the pair of us as well.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Dean added as he got to his feet. His legs were a bit shaky.</p><p>Lucifer helped him back to the dressing room, helping him get his clothes on.</p><p>“Sorry for the drugging,” Lucifer said softly as he pulled his t-shirt on.</p><p>Dean shrugged. “You did tell me earlier you were going to put me out right before. It was better that way.”</p><p>“You're quite the actor as well,” Lucifer said with a smile as they headed for the garage. “You sure you'd not rather pursue a career in acting?”</p><p>“Nah,” Dean said. “I'm sure. Though...if there is any audience for what we just did...I might be amiable to a sequel. Or two.”</p><p>“Sounds lovely,” Lucifer said, kissing him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>